Flare Corona
|image= |kanji= |rōmaji= |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Red |hair=Auburn |blood type= |affiliation= Raven Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Raven Tail |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Raven Tail Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 263 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Flare Corona is a Mage of the Raven Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 Appearance Flare is a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark auburn hair, which is gathered at both sides of her head and tied in a pair of massive, braided pigtails, which reach down to her waist, and appear to usually remain arched, pointing backwards. She has full lips and reddish eyesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 which are always shown wide open, something which, together with her perpetually raised eyebrows and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged expression. In addition, she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look. Flare possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. Her left shoulder bears a scar in the shape of a "X''",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 6 and her dark Raven Tail mark is located on the upper part of her right breast.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16 Flare's shapely figure is hugged by an extremely revealing crimson dress, which leaves most of her upper body, namely her back, sides and a large portion of her cleavage almost reaching down to her navel (and, as a result, part of her guild mark) completely exposed, secured by halter-neck straps. The dress almost reaches down to her ankles, with the part covering her legs being flouncy, and a lighter section, consisting of two elongated patches acting as a belt of sorts in correspondence to her waist, is apparently sewn to the dress. Flare's attire is completed by long gloves almost reaching up to her shoulders, matching her dress in color, each having a small cut on the upper outer edge, and simple, light-colored boots. Personality Flare is always shown with an absent, peculiar expression on her face, making it look like she's not interested in what happens around her. However, when she noticed Lucy Heartfilia staring at her team, she started teasingly referring to her as "Blondie", subsequently repeating the appellative to herself, as if she was brooding over it, until told to stop by one of her teammates. Lucy herself noted that it felt like Flare wanted to completely crush her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 4 Synopsis X791 arc Flare is first shown alongside Iwan Dreyar and some fellow Raven Tail members in the guild's headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 She is later chosen to participate in the Grand Magic Games as one of the five members of Team Raven Tail and the team successfully ranks third during the preliminary contest, ''Sky Labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16. After the first event, Hidden, Flare is chosen to take part in the first day's battle, against Team Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 25 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Raven Tail Members